Secrets among friends
by kvun
Summary: Not sure about the rating. Hermoine seems to be going out a lot.There is less communication between the 3 best friends. what dark secrets lie between them? trying to keep everybody happy here:D Ch. 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I thought I owned Harry Potter... but sadly... I don't...  
  
* * * Kvun: Hihihihihihi!!! Welcome to my HP story! I kinda got too excited and  
  
started writing more HP! But don't worry, I'll get back to my other unfinished  
  
stories... soon...  
  
Harry: (coughlazycough)  
  
Kvun: SHUT UP! At least I'm writing this story.  
  
Ron: (coughexcusecough)  
  
Kvun: ANYWAYS! I'm not sure if this story is actually and good. So I'll try  
  
And see where it goes. SO please review and tell me what you think and PLEASE  
  
DON'T FLAME ME! Cuz I'm forewarning you...this might suck  
  
Hermoine: (coughmight?cough)  
  
Kvun: (glares)  
  
Dumbledore: lets just get this over with... (sigh)...  
  
* * *  
  
Malfoy POV  
  
Dear diary, it's been yet another day, and still I haven't had the guts to ask her  
  
out... I feel so stupid... but that bastard Harry's always around her with that red –  
  
headed weasel! Maybe tomorrow, things will be different... and that hag Pansy  
  
keeps on hanging around me! She's so stupid...sigh... I wonder if things  
  
would've been different if we were in the same house...? END DIARY  
  
I look at my clock. It's 1 o'clock in the morning. I hear a distant snore... "must  
  
be Goyle" I mutter. I puy away my journal in my trunk. I get up and leave.  
  
Being head boy in my 7th year really changes things. I guess I'm more  
  
mature..."oh god" I mutter, what's happening to me? I walk towards the head boy  
  
and girl lounge. My mind still on Hermoine. (sigh)  
  
Hermoine POV  
  
This is so stupid! 6 years of slabing off homework! And what do I get? More  
  
homework! And being head girl means nothing more then more responsibilities. I  
  
never have anybody with me either! Harry and Ron are always at quidditch. And  
  
this stupid lounge doesn't even have comfy couches. Seddenly, Malfoy walks in.  
  
Narrator POV  
  
Malfoy was quite surprised to see Hermoine here at such a late hour. He wore a  
  
shocked expression on his face, but recovered quickly.  
  
"What are you doing here mudblood?" he asked.  
  
Hermoine, also surprised to meet him, replied quite boldly:  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
Neither had anything to say.  
  
"So...busy day?" asked Malfoy. She's alone now he thought, it's your chance.  
  
"eh..." replied Hermoine in a slight monotone.  
  
"mind if I sid down?" asked Malfoy eagerly  
  
"I suppose...it's your lounge too"  
  
Malfoy walked over beside Hermoine and say down.  
  
Hermoine POV  
  
Wow...this is really disturbing...he's getting a little too close...  
  
Malfoy POV  
  
Now's your chance! Common! You can do it!!!  
  
Narrator POV  
  
Malfoy leaned close to Hermoine. He could smell her perfume. He was going to  
  
do it. He could hear her heart beat faster and faster.  
  
"no..." said hermoine "why are you doing this?" she whispered softly brushing  
  
him away.  
  
"because..." replied Malfoy, "I love you"  
  
"then why are you always treating me like crap and calling me Mudblood?"  
  
demanded Hermoine stuttering slightly  
  
"because, I was jealous. Your so beautiful. I want to be with you..."  
  
This can't be right! Thought hermoine. But even as Malfoy leaned towards her  
  
again, she felt her arms even moving around him, wrapping him, bringing him  
  
closer. The moment his lips touched hers, she felt months of loneliness rush away. The  
  
couch actually felt comfortable now, with Malfoy with her. There was nothing but  
  
Malfoy  
  
"you know...if anyone ever found out..."began Hermoine  
  
But malfoy cuz in:  
  
"they don't have to..."  
  
They embraced again and kissed, this time, they stayed. Malfoy was the first to let  
  
go. He moved the couch and table backwards. He wanted to continue on the floor.  
  
But hermoine cut in.  
  
She took her want and pointed at the door and muttered "ALECHACRA" The  
  
door clocked locked.  
  
"no more interruption" she smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Kvun: so... ya...it's a little different then my regular stories,.. but ya... please  
  
review!! Thanks so much!!! 


	2. Realizing

Ch. 2 Realizing  
  
Disclaimer: sigh I own a lot of things, but Harry Potter's not one of them. It's J.K. Rowling you want. nods  
  
Kvun: Hi!! Thanks so much for reviewing. People even gave me opinions in person! Like Wow! So I think I'm gonna make a second chappie... even though most sequels ten to suck...sigh... but I'm glad no one flamed me... except for Access Granter (cougheveilcough) but I'm hoping this chappie'll be good, or at least exceeds expectations.  
  
It had been an hour since Malfoy had confronted Hermoine about his feelings. And even as Hermoine walked silently back to the Griffindor Common room, she was still in shock about the recent events. Everything that just happened... Why? How can this be happening? Al she wanted to do was go to her 4-poster bed and let go of all her thoughts. But her wishes were but short in the common room.  
  
"Hey!... Hey Hermoine!"  
  
It was Harry and Ron. Oh please! Not now she thought.  
  
"What are you doing up at this hour?" asked Ron  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing!" stammered Hermoine. She didn't want to argue. Al she wanted to do was go to sleep. But in Malfoy's arms,...she hadn't fully decided yet.  
  
"Quidditch practice" replied Ron quite calmly  
  
"You?"  
  
"Umm..." stammered Hermoine. Her thoughts were too focused on Malfoy to concentrate. She felt herself blush deeply.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Harry.  
  
"You look troubled"  
  
"No! I'm fine! I mean... I just wanna sleep! So... tired." Replied Hermoine. And with that, she ran off.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her?" asked Ron innocently. Harry shrugged.  
  
Hermoine ran into her dorm. The others were already asleep. "thank god" she thought. She didn't know why she came to this dorm when she had a perfectly comfy king sized bed in the head boy and girl bed room. But... Mal... Draco would be there. She needed time to think.  
  
She went into the washroom to change. She took off her robes. She was about to put her might gown, but she caught herself in the mirror. Oh wow... did she look HOT. She wondered what Malfoy would say if he saw her now.  
  
"Because I love you:" echoed Malfoy's voice.  
  
She starred into the mirror. Into her body, her soul. She had matured a lot physically. Her chest was not longer flat like before. It had... volume. Her body curved in all the right places giving her a slim look. She grinned. This is what Malfoy saw earlier tonight. She had a perfect body. And with that thought, Hermoine went to bed.  
  
Hermoine stretched. She had the strangest dream. Malfow had cornered her and started to shag her. And, she enjoyed it!  
  
"Draco..." she whispered her eyes still closed.  
  
She opened her eyes a little.  
  
"Ahhh!" she yelled in a high pitched screech.  
  
Sitting in front of her was the pale boy with steel gray handsome eyes. The boy in her dreams.  
  
"What are you doing here Draco?" she asked. She had called him Draco again. Not Malfoy, Draco.  
  
"I made a polijuice potion and snuck in" he replied off handly.  
  
"Why?" she asked, knowing very well what was coming  
  
"Anything to see my angel. I heard you whisper my name. Were you dreaming of me?" asked teasingly.  
  
Hermoine grinned.  
  
"Where is everybody anyways?" asked Hermoine  
  
"hogsmeade" replied Draco still starring at Hermoine.  
  
She leaned towards Draco and gave him a light kiss. Draco wanted desperately to stay there, but Hermoine let go.  
  
"Did you mean what you said last night?" she asked  
  
"Which part?" asked Draco grinning  
  
"Do you love me?" asked Hermoine patiently  
  
"More then every" he replied. Slowly he reached for another kiss. And Hermoine returned it. Deeply. Passionately.  
  
Malfoy had waited a whole sleepless night for this. Every since the other night, he wanted... not needed more. Hermoine clouded his thoughts.  
  
Kvun: ya... not much of a chappie. Just need more ideas. Please review. Thanks. 


	3. Ch 3 Meet me at 8

Ch. 3 Meet me at 8  
  
Disclaimer: Kvun doesn't own Harry Potter, he's just not good enough... but what if he was? Think of how rich he would me...  
  
Kvun: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been so busy. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, there won't be much "romance" here and it's a longer chappie. But hope you like it anyways. And just for Ms. Li, people do like so it can't suck! It just means you've got horrible taste in books!  
  
During the next few days, Hermione found it very hard to concentrate during class. Draco was always in her mind. She missed Draco every minute of his absence. She missed the pleasure only he could give her. And to cap it all, her grades were slipping. And since academics were the only thing most people knew her for, people noticed something strange. Particularly her friends Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville.  
  
Ron kept on asking her if she was ok and Neville was always giving her nervous glances. This was mostly because she kept on gazing into outer space, dreaming of Draco. She never finished her homework, and all the handouts that was given to her all ended up covered up in doodles saying "H D" or a picture of her and Draco. And only when Harry leaned over to look at her parchment (they were suppose to be taking notes which Harry struggled greatly) did Hermione violently crunch it up and stuff it in her bag.  
  
Similar things happened to Draco. He would no longer summon up the courage to insult her in public so he tried to avoid her during the day time. His quidditch practices had lost all meaning and he just couldn't concentrate.  
  
It had been 4 days since Hermione had don't anything with Draco. She felt like was going to crack. She had to talk to someone, but who?  
  
"Hey Ginny!" yelled Hermione from across the hall. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure! Private?" she asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
They went into an empty class room.  
  
"Ok! This is important so what I tell you can't leave this room" warned Hermione.  
  
"Sure, you can trust me." Said Ginny faithfully. Hermione gulped.  
  
"I'm falling for... Draco" said Hermione  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Ginny.  
  
"Shh!!" Don't be so loud!" hissed Hermione acidly.  
  
"Sorry" said Finny apologetically, "buy why Malfoy? He's a slimy git!"  
  
"Shut up about him!" threatened Hermione. Suddenly, she began questioning her decision of telling Ginny at all.  
  
"And I don't know why. He just came up to me and started doing stuff" continued Hermione.  
  
"What?" Ginny whispered hoarsely, "you guys have don't IT?!" Hermione flushed hard.  
  
"But do you love him?" asked Ginny tensely. Hermione nodded.  
  
"But you have to promise not to tell anyone" said Hermione dangerously  
  
"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me" said Ginny.  
  
Hermione couldn't imagine what would happen if this word got out. But she trusted Ginny. But suddenly, they heard foot steps outside. Hermione grabbed the door knob and wrenched it open. He saw the back of a brown haired Slitherine running towards the great hall. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind; Vincent Crabbe had heard their conversation.  
  
Hermione had gone through 4 days without even a hug from Draco. Was he losing interest in her? Was there someone else? She had to see him again.  
  
She saw him through a crowd during a break between class. She waited. She only then noticed how much more handsome he was compared to all the other guys. Draco must have seen her waiting because he waited too. When the crowd thinned, she walked right by Draco, who was bewildered. She whispered:  
  
"Down the stairs, I'll meet you there"  
  
Draco understood. Hermione wasn't about to take any chances of being overheard... again. Hermione led Draco to a secret passage behind the portrait of Merlin who was doing some sort of a dance. Draco had never seen this passage way before, but Hermione knew because she and Harry had uncovered while using the Marauders Map.  
  
"It's been a while" mumbled Draco softly.  
  
"Meet me at the head boy and girl dorms tonight at 8: 00" then she leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. And with that, she was off.  
  
After class, Draco left for Hogmeade. It wasn't a trip, but part of being head boy meant new privileges and one of them was visiting Hogmeade at any preferred time. He walked around. It was strange seeing no other Hogwarts students, but he liked the more peaceful atmosphere. He walked and walked, thinking only about Hermione and what the outcome of today's meeting would be.. He stopped at the local pharmacy and gazed at it. Then suddenly, almost mechanically, he walked in.  
  
He scanned through the aisles. Looking for something. Finally, he found it. A wizard walking by gave him a glare, but didn't say anything. Draco looked at the merchandise and thought. He just stood there. More people passed by and gave him that same look. Finally, he took it and went towards the cashier.  
  
The old looking cashier took his merchandise and gave him yet another glare (Draco was getting tired of this) that almost asked whether Draco was sure that he wanted to buy this at all.  
  
"Sorry, this scanner's broken" said the cashier in an abnormally high pitched voice. And before Draco could do anything, the cashier took his wand and his voice magnified like a Howler.  
  
"Price Check on extra small condoms."  
  
Draco froze.  
  
Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but noticing that Crabbe looked a little happier during dinner that night. They exchanged dark glances and nervous looks. But Hermione couldn't' keep her eyes off Crabbe as if, if she starred hard enough, she could erase his memory. She only stopped when Ron asked her if she had a crush on him in which case Ginny gave her older brother a menacing glare.  
  
Suddenly, Draco entered the great hall. He clutched something in his hand and his face was deep red. Hermione didn't' know that Draco had just suffered the most embarrassing event of his life. Crabbe flashed a wild evil grin towards Hermione and turned to greet Draco.  
  
Kvun: So ya... kind long... do you like it? My hand hurts like hell so you'd better appreciate it! And sending me reviews are just the way you can express your gratitude. So go and press that nice button and review. Please and thank you. 


	4. Ch 4 Always a Silver Lining

Ch. 4 Always a Silver Lining

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Alright?

Kvun: Hey guys, thanks so much for reviewing! Alright, you've gotta understand, I know I haven't update in ages (especially this one) but hey, I had a major writer block. Well, actually I still do so just like my other stories, I'm going to improvise. Anyways, ENJOY!

**Crabbe's POV**

Little I'm-all-that-Draco came in half way through dinner. He looked rather bothered about something which is strange cause' he usually has someone to solve all his problems for him. I wonder if maybe it's got something to do with that Mud blood he screwed.

Draco half walked, half ran to the Slytherine table and threw himself onto the bench between me and Blaise Zambini. As usual, the Slytherine prince got an applause; bloody git. It's always Draco this and Draco that. But I smile and at him anyways, as usual.

If only they knew what I did. If only they knew that our little pampered good-for-nothing prince was screwing a mud blood from Griffindore. But I must control myself. Father said that it is not wise to go against Draco for the Dark Lord and his father are so close.

But the scene sickens me. Looking at Draco... clapping when he did nothing... clapping for that worthless, ugly, mud blood fucking pile of –

"Crabbe! What the bloody hell are you doing!" demanded Draco. He was on the floor. I snapped back into reality. I blink and look around. The entire Slytherine table was staring at me like some zoo animal.

I realize what I had just done. I was standing on the bench with my fists clenched into a massive ball. Draco was quivering on the floor with his bottom lip bleeding. He had an insane stare. He glared at me like I was some kind of mad man.

Professor Snape came running down the aisle. 'Oh no... not now...' I thought to myself. He looked furious. His eyes gleaming at me... his hand holding his wand pointing directly at me... and he was walking funny, more like limping. As if he was trying to get use to walking.

"Mr. Crabbe! Explain yourself!" he barked, not his usual dangerous silky voice.

I put on a huge grin. I usually get away with stuff when it comes to Professor Snape. As long as I'm in Slytherine, I can get away with almost anything. But not this time. Stupid grins won't get me out of this one.

"So... SO..." he barked eyes flashing dangerously.

I didn't dare answer 'so what'. By now, even people from other tables were staring at my little scene.

"So..., you think violence is funny eh?" he asked back in his silky voice, "well we'll see how you like the pain after you've had a little taste of the Crutascious curse!" He raised his wand but at that exact moment a voice came from the other end of the Great Hall.

"NO! Severus!" it was Dumbledore. He too was standing up but he was strangely calm. His blue eyes behind his half moon spectacles. Oh how I hate him!. Always so calm... and people always saying how he's the greatest wizard of his time. 'Puf', I bet ole uncle Voldemort could take on Dumbledore.

"Severus, I cannot allow you to mishandle any of my students" he said still in that calm voice. Oh how I want to kick him on his knees and watch his frail little bones shatter. But I keep my temper down.

"Of course Headmaster." said Snape icily. He turned to me: "Mr. Crabbe, 50 points from Slytherine for demonstrating severe violence towards young mister Malfoy." The entire school gasped. Never in the history of Hogwarts has anyone heard favourism Snape deduct more then 5 points from Slytherine.

"And of course, a detention should be in order. That should teach you to practice Muggle dueling in _this_ school again."

"Yes Professor Snape" I said trying to act polite.

He glared at me once more and said: "Mr. Malfoy, I shall take you with me and patch you up. Your lip is bleeding. The rest of you, stop staring!"

The moment they left, the Grand Hall exploded with babble and chatter, and I had a shrewd idea what the soul topic was.

**Draco's POV**

"Professor Snape sir, where are we going?" I asked mouth full of blood.

"To my office... I have... er... _equipment_ far superior then those of the hospital wing."

He put his arms around my chest.

"Huh? Professor! What are you doing?" I demanded. This was a freaky side of him I never knew of.

"He pointed his wand at the door as we walked in his office and cried "Silencio". "Now, not one can hear you from outside" he said softly.

"Professor... what's going on?"

But before I could fine out, he started to twitch. It was like a seizure of some sort. But soon his skin started to bubble. It was gross! His hair puffed up and turned brown, and he shrank at least a foot. His hooked nose shimmered into a cute freckled one and his dark eyes became hazel.

I stood there, rooted in one spot. The finally it stopped and there stood Hermione... beautiful Hermione. I look at my watch, 8: 00 on the dot.

"Hey there handsome" she said, "I told you we'd meet."

"How – How did you?

"A Polyjuice potion," she began as she walked towards me, "I saw Crabbe about _attack_" she put her hand on my neck which made me shudder, "so I thought you might need some help" she teased batting her long eye lashes.

I was speechless, partially because of the whole let's-take-Snape's-body-using-polyjuice-potion-to-save-me-plan and also because of how hot she looked.

"Aw... look, you're bleeding" she said looking at my swollen lips. "Here, let me help..."

She placed her lips on mine and sucked slightly. I moan out of pleasure as her tongue enters my mouth. My hands roam around her body, determined to find every curve and sensitive spot on her.

I start to kiss her lower and sucked on her neck. Now it was my turn to make her moan.

"Hermione dear," I said between kisses, "you have way too many clothes on..."I whisper in her ear. She nibbled on my ear and replied huskily, "Then help my take them off."

"As you wish..."

I took off her rove revealing a t-shirt and boxers (Snape's clothing).

We returned to our lip lock and she continued to keep me entertained.

"You know, I'm kind of glad now that Crabbe punched me..."

"See? Always a silver lining" she whispered.

Suddenly Hermione grinned. "I was wondering, do you want me to check if you have any other _cuts_ on your body?"

I chuckle which was enough of an answer for her.

**Crabbe's POV**

At the end of dinner, Professor Dumbledore cam up to me.

"I would like you to apologize to Mr. Malfoy" he said. He said it straight and forward and for some reason, like there was a magical binding force around me, I headed towards the dungeon. I gave him ma dirty disgusted look as I left the hall. Slowly I walked down the stone steps of the dungeons, not caring about how load my stomping was. I make a turn and face the door to Professor Snape's office.

"Here goes nothing" I mutter. I open the door and went in only to find the most disturbing scene. Hermione and Draco both naked on top of a desk making out.

Kvun: So? What d'you think? Some people wanted a scene between them, but others didn't want _details_. So was it good? Tell me by reviewing please! Thanks and ciao :D


End file.
